


Spirit Guardians

by Deathangelgw



Category: Gundam Wing, Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Sappy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: The Samurai Troopers and Gundam pilots are dead. But, in Heaven, they are asked to become Guardians of the Gates of Heaven, protecting all of Heaven from the incursions from Hell. But when one of their own is captured, will they be able to help and still protect Heaven?





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Spirit Guardians. Part 1/? A GW/YST crossover fic

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: Once again I state that these charas don’t belong to me, save for Miss Kimiko. (Ok…so I like her! Eventually I’ll get my YST rewrite out….grrr) No suing is allowed since there is no reason!

Warnings: AU, OC, prolly OOC, yaoi, het, lemon/lime (later), sap, dark, fantasy, language, NCS (later), more to come if deemed necessary.

Pairings: in this series, all the Troopers are lovers with each other and all the pilots are lovers as well. SO, the pairings will vary on account of whatever the author is feeling like…aka…MEEEEEE!!

Rating: from PG-NC-17…depends…

Note: forgot to mention this…it starts out as a deathfic from the Troopers’ side. The GW boys don’t come until later. I got somewhat inspired to write this when I read…um…some RW author’s fic where the guys die and such. SO…just being interesting.

Feedback: much loved arigato!

 

/telepathic speech/

‘thoughts’

_other speech_

 

So much time had passed. So many things had happened to them in this life that sometimes he was amazed they had survived. Once, they had thought that defeating the Youjakai had been difficult. But, they had won and had jumped on the second chance at finally being the lovers that they had been denied so many centuries ago. Sighing softly as he continued writing down the adventures he and his lovers had endured, the old man frowned slightly in thought. They had been through so much and the rewarding time together had been well worth all of the sacrifices.

 

Glancing up, he looked over with a small smile at the picture that was before him. There were actually a myriad of photos and drawings, but the one that caught his eye was a picture that had been taken a couple of years after the defeat of Suzunagi. His arm was wrapped around Kimiko’s waist as she smiled at the camera. Shin, Shu, Seiji, and Ryo had been seated around them, six best friends and lovers that had fought for the world and had almost died for it a couple of times.

 

He blinked back tears. ‘Now there’s only me and Kimiko left. Everyone else is gone,’ he thought bleakly to himself, then pushed back the strand of blue streaked silver hair that was always in his face. He smirked as he remembered how he had wanted to change that and Kimiko had all but pounced on him not to. Looking down, he gazed at the small glass box that contained four crystal orbs. In essence, there should have been six, but he and Kimiko were still alive. They had taken care of the yoroi crystals, the calling that had brought them all back together, when their lovers had all passed away.

 

Near that box were some photos of families. One had Ryo with Seiji and their children, Rei and Seiyo. The boy and girl were like a perfect mixture of their two fathers, one with blonde hair and tiger blue eyes and the other with raven hair and lavender eyes that could look into your soul. Touma smiled softly as he remembered how they had tried to determine if anything of Kimiko, their birth mother, was in them, but Kimiko had just smiled and said, “As long as they are loved, it doesn’t matter.”

 

Another photo held Shu and Shin, lovingly holding their children, Shaina, Seito, and Miako. Miako was adopted by them, but it had never mattered for they showed him as much love as they showed their other son and daughter. Again, Kimiko had been the twins’ birth mother, but she had kept it from them. Well, not for long at least. They all had eventually told the children their true mother’s name and had brought all of their families even closer than before.

 

Finally, his gaze fell on his own family photo. He and Kimiko were together with their three children, Miko, Taina, and Shiiro. Shiiro and Miko were twins and they were exact copies of their parents, Shiiro having blue hair and sapphire eyes while Miko was the very image of his mother, raven haired and violet eyed. Taina was a blend of the two with her raven hair tinted with blue and her eyes the color of the deep ocean. Kimiko had never fully said it, but Touma had always known she had been very relieved when none of her children had been born with her powers. Neither had any of her half children. He knew that that had meant a lot to her.

 

“So deep in thought, beloved? Are you done with our stories yet?” His wife’s loving tones floated softly from behind him and he turned slightly, smiling at her as she came in, then sat down delicately on his lap. Her lined face showed her age, but her eyes were as bright and filled with knowledge and love as when they had first met.

 

Wrapping his arm around her waist, he said softly, “Hai, almost done. Just getting to the difficult part.” Her eyes saddened and she laced their fingers together as she turned her gaze to the orbs that had changed their lives forever and the picture of their lovers. Slowly, he resumed his writing, his fluid marks slowing here and there when he became sad.

 

Byakuen had been the first of their group to leave, killed by poachers on one of his myriad hunting times. Kimiko had been unable to save him from the bullets that had claimed the noble tiger. In the end, another mystery had been revealed when Byakuen’s form had changed from the tiger they all had known so well to a humanoid form. Kimiko had then revealed that Byakuen’s true self was as a shapeshifter. He wasn’t immortal, but was very long lived and had served the Light and Kaos for many centuries as the ever-faithful tiger. That…had been their first loss.

 

The next to leave their sides had been young Jun, killed in a car crash when a drunk had crashed into his own car. That had probably been the hardest to swallow. Jun had barely just turned 22 when his life had been snuffed out.

 

Surprisingly, Naaza and Rajura both had been the next to die, killed in a shuttle accident from one of the colonies in space. Anubis, who had not been on the shuttle with them, had raised their children, Saira and Kayu, but then had passed away about five years later from a broken heart.

 

Shin had then started the cycle of loss within their souls, dying softly in his sleep one night. Shu had woken to find that his lover and husband would never awaken. Touma’s eyes filled with tears as he remembered how broken Shu had looked…how broken they all had been at their gentle lover’s death. Shu had joined his lover not long after, heart attack taking away the strong Kongo holder.

 

Ryo had then been the next to leave them, a stroke taking him gently in his garden. Seiji had found him lying in the flocksen, Ryo’s favorite flower. Two years later, Seiji joined Ryo and the others in his sleep and never woke up, going as silently as Shin.

 

All of this had happened ten years ago. Touma, Kimiko, Shuten, and Nasuti, both of whom had married and had a family of their own, were the last of the Troopers or their group to be surviving. Most of their children had married and had families. Kimiko and Touma were both grandparents as were their lovers, though Shu, Shin, Naaza, Rajura, and Anubis had never lived to see their grandchildren or their nieces and nephews.

 

Touma smiled through his tears as he finished his writing. A gentle hand wiped his face and he smiled up at his wife, eyes filled with loving sadness that were reflected back at him. She leaned in and their lips met in a tender kiss before she got up, whispering something about getting some tea as she left. Touma sighed sadly as he watched her go, knowing how painful the past was. He felt his own heart and soul rend new wounds every time he thought about his lost lovers. He signed his name to the parchment, and then placed his pen down, gazing at the pictures before him.

 

_Touma._

 

Touma looked around his room, searching for the source of his name being called. The wind blew gently through the open window as he searched in vain for the source.

 

_Touma._

 

_Hey man, can you hear us?_

 

_Touma…we’re waiting for you._

 

_Touma…let go and join us._

 

Touma gazed over by his bed, and then smiled slightly. “Guys. You came back for me,” he whispered softly, and then his head lowered slowly to his desk. His eyes closed unhurriedly as his body went slack, the final breath leaving his lungs as he smiled and sighed in content. Walking towards his lovers, he smiled happily at them and was embraced by them, his aged body no longer, turned back to when they had first met, youthful and full of life. They turned and watched silently as Kimiko opened the door and came into the room, carrying a tea tray.

 

She stopped as she saw how her husband was laying, eyes never leaving the sight as she placed the tray down on a nearby table. Silently, she walked over to Touma’s body, and then touched it with a shaking hand. Kneeling down, she caressed his peaceful face, and then sobbed softly. “Touma, don’t leave me alone!” she cried softly as she knelt beside her dead husband, grief stricken, until her twin sons, who had been coming to visit that day, found her by their father’s side.

 

The five Troopers watched their beloved silently, and then faded out slowly from the room.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The sun seemed too bright for such a sad day. Kimiko stood silently at the grave of her beloved Touma, who was buried next to their other lovers. Her sons and her daughter were by her side, holding her up as she stood, listening hollowly to the minister’s words, feeling as if her soul had finally been torn apart.

 

“Ashes to ashes…dust to dust.” The age-old words brought little comfort to the final Trooper as she gazed at where all of her loved ones lay in eternal sleep. Shuten and Nasuti were also with her, along with all of her family…their family.

 

‘After all that we had gone through, I am alone once more,’ she thought to herself in grief, a soft sigh of sorrow escaping her lips as they lowered the coffin into the ground. Shiiro placed his arm through hers and helped her to the edge, where she placed six roses on his coffin, white against the dark wooden casket. Taina and Miko also came forward and placed red roses on the casket before they nodded at the others to lower the box into the earth.

 

_Kimiko._

 

Kimiko looked up slowly, hearing her name whispered by a faintly familiar tone. One she had not heard in years.

 

_Kimiko love, come home._

 

_We miss you, sweetie. Come home._

 

_Darling, you know how much we miss you._

 

_Kimiko, come make us whole again._

 

_Kimiko, beloved, let go._

 

Kimiko smiled softly, her eyes filled with tears as she saw the youthful forms of her lovers…her soulmates. Softly, as her eyes closed and she slumped forward, she whispered, “Wait for me…my loves.” As her senses faded, she heard gasps and cries from her children and the people around her as her body fell, but already, her spirit soared up to the clouds and beyond.

 

Shuten looked up, tears streaming down his face as he whispered, “Go be with them, my sweet love. And may we see each other again in another lifetime.” Nasuti nodded as she too looked up to the sky, knowing in her heart that Kimiko and the others were together…like they had always been meant to be.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko looked around her as she walked in the peaceful place where she had suddenly appeared. ‘Where am I?’ she wondered to herself as she gazed at the halcyon fields and mountains that surrounded her. ‘And where are the guys?’ She sighed softly as she stopped, and then placed her hands on her hips, slightly irritated. “Oh sure. Get me to die and then don’t even come to greet me. Typical males,” she stated sarcastically as she searched for her lovers.

 

Soft laughs and movement from behind her was all the warning she had before she was picked up and tackled. She shrieked and laughed as she turned over and was kissed hard, not even seeing who her attacker was, but knowing it was indeed Shu. She panted softly and grinned up at him when he pulled back and he winked at her before leaning back and pulling her into his arms so she sat in his lap. She looked around and smiled radiantly as her other four lovers came over, smiling in joy. They kissed her in greeting and longing that had been denied them for a few years. They sat close together, relishing the fact that they were all together, showing it as they touched each other, keeping contact in such light, but meaningful ways.

 

They talked for a long time, though they never were sure how long. The place they were in had a feeling of timelessness that left one feeling like they were floating along, not caring. Shu and Shin questioned Kimiko and Touma thoroughly on how their children were and were delighted to learn of the grandson and daughter that they had. Seiji and Ryo were also asking about their children, beaming with quiet pride as the two latest arrivals weaved their tales.

 

Then, a silence fell over them, having said all that needed to be said, and they cuddled together. Shin and Shu were beyond joyful at finally being with everyone and they showed it, caressing and pressing loving kisses here and there, which was unusual in itself for Shu to show. Eventually they just quieted, laying together, interweaving and touching in some way as they gazed at the perfect sky above them.

 

But, the silence and peace was not to last as a soft jangling sound floated to their ears. Sitting up, they watched in surprise as Lady Kayura, guardian of the Youjakai, walked towards them. A soft smile was on her face and she stopped not far from them. They all stood and watched her, questions obvious in their eyes and she said softly, “It is good to see that you are all finally here, Samurai Troopers. You have been summoned.”

 

They looked at her in confusion and Ryo asked softly as he stepped forward, once more taking on the role as leader, “Summoned? By whom? And for what reason?”

 

Kayura smiled reassuringly at them and replied, “By He that is the Alpha and the Omega.”

 

They looked at each other in shock and wariness and Seiji queried softly, “God wishes to speak with…us?” Lady Kayura nodded, then turned and started walking away. Sensing that they were to follow, the Troopers followed her at a sedate pace.

 

Kimiko sighed softly, and then smirked as she all of a sudden felt Ryo’s soft touch in her mind. /So, are our links still with us then?/ she asked him and he laughed softly in her mind.

 

/Looks like it. But, I’ve only tried it with you. Figured you might have kept your powers here,/ he stated softly and he saw her frown slightly.

 

She focused slightly inside of her, and then smirked in surprised delight. /My powers are gone, so this connection is through our souls’ connection,/ she declared in relief and Ryo smiled at her. He knew how much she had hated having her powers, especially after Byakuen and Jun had been killed. She may never have said it, but he knew she blamed herself for not acting swift enough.

 

/So, is this a private conversation or can anyone join in?/ Seiji’s smooth voice interrupted Ryo’s introspection and he could hear Touma, Shin, and Shu’s thoughts in the back, laughing softly.

 

Smirking over at Kimiko, Ryo looked forward then gasped slightly, causing them all to focus on what was ahead. They came to the top of a hill and stopped, gaping at the sight before them. A beautiful city shone before them, glittering whitely in the gold of light around them. Gold and silver lined every roof and the towers dominated the air better than any skyscraper.

 

Shu breathed out a soft, “Holy cow…” and Lady Kayura laughed softly.

 

“Welcome to the Holy Kingdom, Samurai Troopers. The center of Heaven,” she stated softly and they looked at her in a daze. She smiled at them, then started down the hill, snickering slightly as she heard a very soft curse leave Shu’s mouth before they moved to catch up to her. Shaking her head, she heard a loud whap and Shu’s growl at the perpetrator of the punishment.

 

“Shu, try to remember we are in Heaven now. Watch your mouth, would ya?” Ryo ordered softly as they went into the very large gates that guarded the city. Shu sighed and nodded then smirked as people bowed to them, parting to allow them through.

 

Shin watched in curiosity, as did Touma and Kimiko as Seiji asked Kayura very softly, “Why are they bowing to us?”

 

Kayura smiled at them, and then her soft voice sounded in their heads. /They bow to the ones who saved the mortal and spirit realm. They honor you./ The Troopers once again looked at each other in shock and amazement, then Kimiko blushed a deep red, causing the others to laugh softly.

 

Finally, they came to the center of the city, a sprawling palace that took their breath away with the beauty. Trees and bushes, rolling gardens, and water fountains decorated the huge courtyard. The youth stared around themselves like tourists as they walked into the large palace. They were led into a huge court hall, huge pillars surrounding the room as they walked down the deep red carpet and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. They knelt before the throne, not daring to look upon the person seated there and listened as Kayura stepped forward and stopped, kneeling on one knee as she looked up at the figure. “My Lord. I bring you the Chosen ones of Yoroi.”

 

A hand waved, dismissing her and she stepped aside, bowing lowly. The figure looked down at the six gathered youth and ordered in a soft tenor, “You may rise, my children.” The Troopers stood slowly, heads still bowed down in reverence and the figure laughed softly. “My children, do not fear me. You may look at me. I will not harm you.”

 

“My Lord. It isn’t that we fear you. It is out of respect and honor that we show our reverence,” Kimiko replied softly and the figure smiled warmly at them.

 

“My children. You have made me very proud and your reverence is received. Please look at me. It would please me,” he ordered softly and they looked hesitantly up at him.

 

Kimiko gasped very softly and the others all blinked as they saw Him. He was tall and very elegant looking, soft auburn hair framing his face and kind gentle eyes smiling down at them. He chuckled softly at Kimiko’s gasp and she blushed a deep red. “Forgive me, my Lord. I meant no offense.”

 

“And none was taken. I am pleased that you have all come here at my summons,” he replied warmly and they all smiled and nodded, standing at ease before Him. “You have indeed made me very proud, as you have throughout time in your service to me and the Light. For this reason, my children, I would like it if you would call me by another name.” They all looked at him in curious confusion. He smiled at them and said very softly, light shining around his face, “My children. I love you as a father and would ask that you call me that.” They looked at him, startled and he smiled at them again, his eyes crinkling with love and warmth.

 

Ryo came forward and bowed deeply as he said, “You honor us more than words…Father.” The others bowed as well and He chuckled softly.

 

“My children, you do indeed please me. Now, for my request. Since you have worked so hard and long for the Light and me, I would like to ask you to take up the roles of Gate Keepers of six of the Twelve Gates of Heaven.” He watched them intently and they all gasped in shock at his request.

 

“Guardians of Heaven?” Shin asked very softly and He nodded, smiling.

 

“But, Father, how can we, mere mortals, be the Guardians? Wouldn’t we have to be…angels or something?” Shu asked as he scratched his head in confusion.

 

He laughed softly, His amusement filling the hall and they looked even more confused. Smiling down at them, He declared, “My children, for me it is not hard to do such things. But, you would have to accept the rights and responsibilities of such a request. You would not be together, though, in Heaven, all things are possible.” He smiled sadly at them as they looked at each other in worry and sadness. They looked back at Him and He continued. “And you would hold great power. With that in itself is the greatest of responsibilities,” He explained solemnly and they nodded, looking grim.

 

“Father, why were we chosen?” Kimiko asked softly, looking up at him with wary sadness.

 

He smiled down at her and held a hand out to her. She looked at her companions briefly, then went up and took His hand. Gently, He pulled her onto His lap and she found herself looking into bright blue eyes that reflected all of the hidden unknowns of time and space. Softly, He elucidated, “My daughter, you and your lovers have proven time and again your willingness to sacrifice everything to save others. Throughout time, you had always willingly come back to defend humankind. Now, I feel that you have been tempered enough to accept the roles and responsibilities of Guardians of the Gates of Heaven. And, I feel, that your connection through your very souls will provide the protection for Heaven.”

 

Kimiko’s eyes went back to her lovers and their hearts broke when they saw the tears in her eyes. She hung her head and sniffled, then stepped down from His lap. He stopped her and whispered, “I know that it hurts you, but I am not unkind. I never said that you would never see each other again. Far from it. I wish for you to be together for the rest of time.” Her eyes lit up and she smiled at Him, which He returned. She hugged Him tightly and He murmured very softly, “My little one, it is your love for each other that makes you strong.” She nodded fiercely into His chest, then leaned back and smiled tearfully.

 

She went back down to her lovers and they gathered close. They didn’t talk long, their minds made up before they even began to talk. Turning back to face Him, they faced Him as He looked calmly at them. Stepping forward once more, Ryo knelt onto one knee and stated softly, “I, Ryo no Rekka, accept the honor of being a Guardian of Heaven.”

 

Touma and Seiji stepped up and knelt down and said the same. Shu, Shin, and Kimiko followed suit, kneeling down and repeating the soft words. He smiled down at them and stood up. Walking slowly and gracefully down the stairs, He came to them and placed a gentle hand on each of their heads. “Rise, my children and take your new status.”

 

They rose up fluidly, looking at Him with bright eyes and smiles. He smiled at them and closed His eyes. They looked up and saw six glowing orbs approaching them. The orbs stopped before them and they stared in shock. “Our…yoroi crystals?” Touma asked softly in confusion and He opened His eyes, smiling at them. Suddenly, the crystals’ light grew and colored columns surrounded them. Gasps of shock and surprise greeted this move, but then they relaxed. Crossing their arms across their suddenly bare chests, the Troopers floated in the lighted columns, transformed. Wings grew from their shoulders, multiple hues of shimmering color playing across the soft feathers. Robes of silk and satin clothed them, the same hues as their wings, but with different designs.

 

Ryo’s was red and yellow, the colors of fire, with embroidered flames along the lapels and sleeve cuffs. Touma’s was deep blue with hints of purple and silver curling through the blue and signs of wind marked the lapels and sleeves. Seiji’s was deep green with purple stripes throughout, symbols of lightening decorating the lapels and sleeves. Shin had the colors of the sea flowing around him, waves showing as his embroidered symbol. Shu’s covered him in light browns and burgundies, the jagged edges of mountains lining his outfit. Kimiko’s form was wrapped in pale yellow and deep green, vines and flowers lining her sleeves and lapels in gentle curves.

 

As the lights faded, they floated down slowly, their eyes opening as they registered the changes. Wings fluttered open and stretched as the new owners of the feathered additions examined them in delighted fascination. Then, when they faced front once more, the orbs glowed brightly again and a staff and a jeweled medallion appeared before each warrior, and then floated towards them. They grasped the staffs, watching as each one took on the symbols that covered their clothing, and then watched as the medallions clasped themselves around their necks. Each medallion held a gem within: Ruby for Ryo, Sapphire for Touma, Emerald for Seiji, Topaz for Shu, Turquoise for Shin, and Diamond for Kimiko.

 

They stood before Him, radiant in their new forms and powers, yet they showed none of the eagerness one gets with new power. They radiated determination and pride, honored to be bestowed with the responsibility that came with their new roles.

 

He smiled at them and declared softly, “My Keepers, my children…you will not have to take up your duties quite yet. The last of the other Six has not yet arrived in this life. So, you have time to be together, learn your responsibilities, and know that this new adventure is to be your greatest challenge…and goal.”

 

Seiji stepped forward and asked softly, “Father, why do we have heartbeats?”

 

He smiled at them and replied, “Because you are now alive and immortal. But, you still can be hurt. Your bodies were given back to you in the time that you were the strongest and thus transformed into what you are now.” He smiled at them warmly.

 

Shu looked at his hands, then his wings and exclaimed really softly, “Too cool.” The others laughed softly as did He.

 

Nodding in understanding, He ordered, “Go out and learn what your limits are. Because there are always limits to power.” They nodded firmly at him, joy and determination their reassurance. He nodded back, and then went back to His throne. Gesturing once in dismissal, He watched as they either flew off, rather clumsily at first, or walked out. Smiling slightly, He nodded to Himself, pleased with His choice. Turning to Kayura, He stated softly, “Kayura, when the last of the Gundam pilots has arrived, you shall not bring them. Instead, our Sixth Guardian of that group will bring them to me.”

 

She nodded once, but then looked up at Him in slight confusion. “Master, what of the Sixth Guardian for that group?” she asked softly and He smiled at her.

 

“He has already taken his role. Do not worry.” He reassured her and she nodded, and then left the court hall. He watched her leave with a small smile then looked over. A figure in white and black came out of the wings and bowed to Him. Softly, He asked, “Did it please you to see your old friends, my child?” The figure silently nodded and smiled up at Him. He smiled back, then looked out the way the new Gatekeepers had gone, pleased.

 

TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Spirit Guardians. Pt. 2/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: The bois don’t belong to me…so keep the guns away.

Warnings: fantasy, crossover, AU, OC, OOC (slight), yaoi, het, lemon/lime (later), language (hehe a bit), sap, dark (later), angst, NCS (later).

Rating: goes around from PG-13-NC-17.

Pairings: as I mentioned before, the pairings vary with both groups since they are all close to each other in their respective groups.

Note: ah, now we see what the Gundam side is…should be fun!

Feedback: good question.

 

‘thoughts’

/telepathic speech/

 

Quatre looked around himself, taking in the peaceful field and quiet forest around him. Sunlight streamed down to him in gentle waves as he walked around the forest. ‘Where am I? What is this place? One minute I was lying dying on my bed…next minute I’m here. Though…I could have sworn I had heard Duo and Trowa calling me…’ he thought to himself, and then stopped in the middle of a clearing, hands on his hips. He looked around, and then murmured softly, “Is this….Heaven?” He pondered this with a small smile, and then looked around sharply when he heard a light laugh. A figure dropped in front of him and suddenly he was enveloped in a big bear hug. Laughing lightly, the blond haired pilot hugged the figure back just as fiercely, and then pulled back. “Duo!” he cried and the braided man laughed again.

 

“The one and only! Took ya long enough, love!” Duo replied with a grin and Quatre laughed again.

 

“Duo’s right on that one, Quatre my love. What took you so long?” Wufei asked softly, a grin on his face. Quatre smiled and went over to the Chinese man and hugged him tightly. Wufei smiled as well as he hugged Quatre back then caressed a gentle hand down Quatre’s face in greeting. Quatre smiled, and then turned as he heard a couple other small laughs. Looking over to the side, Quatre’s smile widened as he saw Heero and Trowa. They went over to him and hugs and kisses were exchanged in welcome. Quatre’s eyes were filled with joyful tears at finally being reunited with his lovers.

 

But then, he blinked. “We’re…young again?” he asked in wonder as he looked at his lovers, now in the forms of their teenage years.

 

Duo stretched and yawned, enjoying his youthful repose while Heero explained, “It would seem that we were brought back to the time when we were at our ‘best’.”

 

Quatre blinked again and looked at his hands. Gone were the age spots and wrinkles and, as he touched his face, so were the wrinkles on his face. A smile broke out onto his face and he grinned at his lovers. A similar grin broke out onto their faces and they all came together, kissing, touching, and caressing….making up for lost time.

 

A couple of hours later, they lay together, catching their breaths and cuddling, limbs and bodies intertwined. Quatre smiled lovingly as he laid his golden head on top of Heero’s chest, while Duo and Trowa laid their heads onto them as well and Wufei placed his head next to Quatre’s, smiling in sated happiness. “It’s been…so long. You guys don’t know how much I missed all of you,” Quatre whispered softly, his eyes filling with tears as he buried his face into Heero’s chest.

 

Memories of how they had been separated cruelly plagued him and the others worked to console him. Duo and Wufei had been on a mission for the Preventers when an unknown assailant had taken the two out, swiftly and silently in the night. Heero had been killed about two years later, protecting Relena and Lady Une from an assassin, while Trowa had died when a rabid lion had gotten loose. He had been protecting some children. Quatre had been alone for twenty-five years before old age and a lonely heart had taken him and reunited him with the ones he loved.

 

Quatre sobbed softly, all of the pent up grief and loneliness coming out as he lay with his lovers. Soft hands and gentle kisses brushed away the tears as they rolled down his cheeks and he looked into loving eyes as they smiled at him. “We were always with you, Quatre,” Duo stated softly as he caressed a gentle hand down the tear-stained face.

 

Wufei kissed Quatre lightly and gently. “We watched over you and your children all the time. We never were far away,” he reminded him softly and Quatre’s eyes shimmered with fresh tears.

 

Heero pressed a soft kiss to Quatre’s head and murmured very softly, “Quatre…we have eternity now. Love never parts those who are meant to be together.”

 

“And love has a way of keeping those who do love together always,” Trowa’s soft voice affirmed and Quatre nodded, reassured. He smiled at them all and Trowa commented, “There’s our angel’s smile.” Quatre laughed softly and hugged them all close.

 

“Yes. Love shall indeed keep you together, Gundam pilots.” A soft tenor voice floated over to the group and they looked up to see a man with black and white striped hair standing before them. Quatre gasped in embarrassment and moved to cover himself, but found instead that he, they, were covered in white robes. The other pilots looked down at themselves in confusion, and then up again as the stranger laughed softly. His pearlescent cape fluttered in the wind, along with his striped hair, and he smiled at them, his staff glowing softly. They took in his appearance as they each stood, noting the golden staff, the cat like eyes, and the opal-jeweled medallion that was hanging around his neck. His robes were black, laced with white and silver and his wrists held golden armlets with the same jewel as the medallion. “I have come to take you to our Lord, Gundam pilots.” The soft tenor voice smiled at them, but they weren’t easily convinced.

 

“Who are you and who is this Lord you’re talking about?” Duo asked as he came up by Quatre, an arm going around the slender waist. The other pilots nodded as well, coming closer together defensively.

 

The stranger smiled at them and replied softly, “You need not fear me, pilots. My name is Byakuen. Our Lord is the Lord on High. God.” The pilots looked at him in shock and Byakuen smiled again.

 

“Why would He want to talk to us? Did we do something…wrong?” Quatre asked softly, fearfully as he slid closer to the others. They all looked questioningly at Byakuen as he chuckled softly.

 

“No, you have done nothing wrong, Quatre. In fact…you five are to be proud of yourselves. You did much to save the human race and dedicated your lives to peace. And now…you are going to be asked something for a reward. But…I shall let Our Lord say it,” Byakuen stated with a soft smile. The pilots looked at each other, then back at the messenger. Turning, he led the way and they followed, albeit cautiously.

 

They talked quietly among themselves, immersed in the beauty around them as they went through forest and hills. Finally, they came to the top of a hill and their conversation stopped in silent awe as they stared at the sight before them. A golden city shone before them, gilded in gold and pearl that glimmered in the soft sunshine. As they walked down the hill, they saw that the towers were almost crystalline in appearance, bejeweled with rare jewels and gems.

 

They walked into gates that stood twenty stories high, dwarfing them into ant size easily. As they walked down the main road, heading for the palace in the distance, they looked around, awe evident on their faces. Then, Duo noticed something and nudged Wufei. “Hey…everyone is staring at us and bowing,” he whispered and the others looked around as well. People all around them were bowing, smiles on their faces as the six travelers passed them by.

 

Byakuen smiled back at the bewildered pilots and replied softly, “Do not worry. They honor warriors who have done much to protect others.” The pilots looked at each other and grinned, honored and embarrassed.

 

They went up to the palace gates and entered into a garden courtyard. Water fountains and bushes surrounded them, coloring the courtyard with life. They looked around, their awe finding no bounds as they gazed at the beauty. Byakuen led them up the stairs and into the palace itself. They looked around, taking in the elegance and beauty as they walked finally into the throne room. They stopped a few feet from the dais and then knelt down humbly before the throne as Byakuen looked up at the throne. “My Lord…I bring you the Chosen ones of Mecha.”

 

The figure on the throne nodded once and Byakuen bowed, and then stepped aside. The five youth remained genuflected before the throne, not daring to look up until a soft tenor voice floated to them. “Arise…my children.” The five stood, heads still bowed and the figure laughed softly. “My children. You need not fear me. I have asked you to come today to me because I wish to ask of you an honor and duty.” They all looked up at Him in surprise, and then gasped as they finally saw the man. Lean chiseled features, warmth to his blue eyes, and auburn hair that framed the gentle face were what greeted them.

 

Duo murmured very softly, “Wow…never imagined that God would be so…good looking.” Heero elbowed the braided pilot sharply, but a soft laugh from the throne came to them.

 

“My children, you are indeed sweet. You have made me very proud over time. You have always served the light and me with full willingness, sacrificing yourselves time and again throughout time. I am very proud of you.” The five pilots beamed with pride at these soft-spoken words. He smiled at them again and continued. “It is because of this that I wish to offer you the honor and duty of being Five of the Twelve Gatekeepers of Heaven.”

 

They gasped softly in shock and stared at Him. “Protectors of…Heaven?” Quatre asked softly, eyes wide in wonder.

 

Nodding and smiling at them, He continued. “Yes. Guardians of Paradise. There would be great responsibility and power to come with the duty, but I believe that you are ready. Over time, you had been reborn and made ready for this time, your bonds becoming stronger with each time you were together. You are indeed a wonderful team and your souls’ bonds would help you to protect this Paradise.” He smiled warmly again at them.

 

“My Lord….why us?” Heero asked softly and He smiled.

 

“Heero. You all have willingly sacrificed yourselves many times to save humanity. Your love for each other has made it possible for you to do the impossible. I know in my heart that you would indeed make excellent Guardians. But it is a choice. I will neither condemn nor turn you away if you choose to decline my offer,” He stated softly, warmth and love in His eyes. “My children. A father does not turn away his child if he chooses for himself. I am your Father. And I will love you no matter what.”

 

The five looked at each other, and then looked back up at Him. Duo asked softly, “But…we were mortal. How can we take on this power that you suggest? What would happen to us?”

 

He stood up and walked down the stairs until He was at the bottom step and looked at them. “Duo, my child. Are not all things possible with God? You would be transformed, given new life and knowledge with your responsibilities. You would still be allowed to see each other. In fact, your bonds would strengthen, linking you. But, you would have more powerful roles to play,” he stated softly, reassuringly.

 

The pilots looked at each other again then huddled close, talking softly. But, they soon parted, their minds made up already as they faced Him with firm determination. Heero stepped forward and knelt, bowing his head as he declared, “My Lord. I, Heero Yuy, accept your request.”

 

The others stepped forward and replied in the same manner, accepting with proud hearts the duties asked of them. He smiled warmly and touched each of them on the head with a gentle hand and whispered, “Rise my children and receive your new status.”

 

They fluidly rose, smiling up at Him with pride and He returned the smile. Stepping down onto the level with them, He then closed His eyes. Five bright orbs floated down in front of the pilots and they stared in wonder at them. The five orbs glowed brightly and the pilots were suddenly surrounded in columns of light.

 

They panicked at first, and then relaxed as they were transformed. Wings formed from their backs, glossy colorful feathers that looked to be almost furlike. Robes clothed them in silk and satin, the same colors as their wings. Heero was clothed in silver and deep blue, while Wufei was robed in dark green and red. Duo was clothed in black with deep purple tints. Quatre was gently surrounded by orange and black, while Trowa was decorated in light tan and black. The columns faded around them and they floated slowly back to the ground. The rustles of wings being stretched and soft gasps of excitement floated around the hall as the new Guardians tested out their wings. They grew silent then as the orbs that had transformed them floated before them once more. The orbs glowed brightly and transformed into a staff, a jeweled medallion, and jeweled armlets. The articles floated to each Guardian, who took the staff and watched in wonder as the jewelry formed themselves around the necks and wrists of the new Guardians. The jewels shone brightly: Lapis Lazuli for Heero, Onyx for Duo, Tiger’s Eye for Trowa, Citrine for Quatre, and Jade for Wufei.

 

The new Guardians smiled up at Him and He smiled back proudly. “Now, you are the Beast Guardians. You have special powers to transform into powerful animals as well as protect this kingdom.”

 

Duo smirked and looked at the others, but Trowa looked slightly confused. “My Lord. Why do we have heartbeats?” he asked softly and He smiled.

 

“You have been reborn. You are alive and immortal now, but your bodies can still be hurt. You were given the forms that held the most power in the previous time: your youth. You now hold great power within you, but I believe that you shall be able to control it just fine,” He explained lightly, smiling at them. They beamed at him, proud in their position, yet humble in its enormous responsibility. Nodding, He commanded, “Go my children. You will not have to take up your duties just yet. Learn of them, spend time together. For, when the time comes, you will be separated, though never apart,” He told them reassuringly when He saw the sadness in their eyes. They nodded at Him, then either flew or walked out of the hall, excited at their new roles.

 

He smiled softly as He watched them go, and then looked over at Byakuen. Byakuen watched them in wonder, and then looked at Him. “Are they also like me?” he asked softly and He nodded.

 

“Soon, my Guardian. All of you will take your roles as Gate Keepers,” He declared softly as He took His seat once more. Byakuen bowed lowly then left the hall.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Seiji sighed softly as he leaned back against the tree he was sitting next to. He tilted his head back and stretched his wings, enjoying the sun that warmed them. Laughter from a nearby waterfall that he and his lovers were relaxing at caught his attention and he smiled as he watched Kimiko and Ryo splash each other. Shin and Shu were nearby, floating together and talking softly, arms intertwined as they talked, smiling. Touma was next to Seiji, his head on Seiji’s lap as he too watched their lovers’ antics.

 

Seiji smiled again and sighed softly once more as he watched Ryo capture Kimiko’s arms at her sides, avoiding her flapping wings as she fought to get free, giggling. He heard Ryo’s startled moan as Kimiko grinned and pressed her lips to Ryo’s, causing him to loosen his hold and wrap his arms around her, bringing her close. Seiji watched the passionate exchange, knowing that soon, they might not be able to do this so freely.

 

Touma looked up at Seiji and smirked at the thoughtful, yet lustful look on the blond’s face. He brought a hand up and caressed a light path across the furrowed brow, causing Seiji to blink, and then look down. Seiji smiled softly, receiving a smile in return, and then said quietly, “It won’t be long.” Touma nodded in understanding, then both looked over to see that Shu and Shin had joined Ryo and Kimiko and were having a splashing war, laughter floating all around them.

 

After receiving their new powers, the six lovers had trained for a while, learning their new powers and how to fly. They had sparred many times, their skills undimmed by time, and had learned quickly what it was they were to do. Their powers allowed them to heal any tears in the realm of Paradise. Hell would sometimes try to enter Heaven through tears in the barrier between the two realms. The duties of the Gate Keepers were to heal those tears and prevent any demons from entering Paradise. They were also to protect the denizens of Heaven. But, the unfortunate side of their roles asked that they be in different areas: the Twelve Gates. Each Keeper has their own quadrant to guard, making it extremely difficult, in their eyes, to see the others. Thus, that was why the six Guardians were spending as much time as possible before their roles as Guardians was placed fully on them.

 

Seiji sighed sadly as he watched his lovers come out of the water, the droplets vanishing as their robes reappeared. Looking down at his own medallion, Seiji felt a flash of wonder go through him once more at the power that they now held. It was beyond anything they had ever dealt with in their yoroi, yet they all did not feel a sense of pressure. It came naturally to them, this usage of their power, and they were fully ready to take on their responsibilities. It was the parting that would be the hardest.

 

Suddenly, they all stiffened as a gentle voice floated through their heads. /My Guardians. It is now time for you to take your roles as Gatekeepers./

 

The Six Elemental Guardians looked at each other, tears and sorrow filling them as they came together in an embrace.

 

/No matter what, we are together,/ Ryo’s voice spoke lowly to them.

 

/We are a family and we love each other,/ Kimiko declared softly, sorrow lacing her words.

 

/We are Protectors, but our souls are one,/ Shu said firmly, holding them all close.

 

/I love each of you,/ Seiji’s soft declaration filled their hearts.

 

/Always and forever,/ Shin quietly affirmed as they looked at each other.

 

/Till we see each other again…/ Touma whispered softly and they watched as they each vanished in a ball of light.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Quatre held onto his lovers with a soft sob. They all were crying, not wanting to be parted, but knowing that they had to. Gently, they each kissed each other good bye, then stood back. Watching each other, their eyes holding all of the love they held for each other, the Beast Guardians disappeared in balls of light.

 

Around the twelve quadrants of Heaven, a ball of light landed gently in it, reforming itself to reveal one of the Twelve Guardians. They each held up their staffs and called out, “I, who am now the Gate Keeper of this Paradise, hereby call upon Heaven for the power to protect this Gate.” A bright beam of light came from the Holy Kingdom and connected the Twelve Guardians’ powers. All of the citizens of Heaven danced for joy, knowing that they were now safe.

 

TBC

 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Spirit Guardians pt. 3/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: Not mine, no sue…yea

Warnings: AU, fantasy, crossover, OC, OOC (slight), yaoi, het, lemon/lime, dark, angst, NCS (later), sap, language.

Rating: NC-17 in this one for sexual situations and violence.

Pairings: they range, depending on my mood! This one has some 5x1, 3x2x4, and hints of ShuxShin in it.

Note: this is going to be a combo of Troopers and G-bois. Starts off with the Troopers stuff.

Feedback: much loved thankies!

 

‘thoughts’

/telepathic speech/

 

The land of the First Gate was a peaceful land, filled with security and protected by Kimiko, Guardian of Life. Many of the people in that area knew the Guardian herself, attracted to her warm smile and gentle air as she watched over them. She never turned them away…indeed, rumor had it that none of the Gate Keepers turned away anyone who wished to be around them. They were friendly and caring, always compassionate and welcoming. All of the people of Heaven felt safe with them.

 

Kimiko sighed softly as she watched some young girls walk off after having sat the day with her chatting, and the wind blew up, causing her cape to flow around her. She smiled slightly, warmed by their innocence, but her mind wandered off to her lovers. Not for the first time since she had taken on her role as one of the Guardians. She sighed as she wondered about how they were doing. It had been a couple of years, time passing much faster there than in the time that she had known, and it seemed like it had been forever since she had last seen her lovers. She sat down and thought of them, her memory bringing up images of them in play or in bed, teasing her with the past.

 

A sound from behind her alerted her to someone watching her. Not moving, she called out softly, “Come out, little one. You are welcome.”

 

A soft sound came from the woods and she smirked as she heard a soft deep voice say, “It’s been awhile, Kimiko.”

 

She turned her head and smiled in delight as a young man came into the clearing, coming into the gentle rays of sun. The sun reflected on the dark raven hair and traced a light path down the firmly toned body. She got up and held her hand out to him in greeting as she cried in delight, “Jun! Is it really you?!”

 

Jun laughed softly as he took her hand and they came together in a tight hug. “Hai, it is me, oneesan. It has been awhile, ne?” he replied as he nuzzled into her neck.

 

She sighed softly and stepped back a bit as she looked at him with tear-filled eyes. “Too long, Jun. And it was a cruel thing that separated us all,” she stated sadly, a tear rolling down her cheek.

 

He smiled sadly and brought a hand up, brushing the tear away. “There was nothing that you could do, oneesan. It was just my time,” he replied gently and she sobbed slightly and hugged him to her in a tight hold. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and soothingly rubbed her back, murmuring assurances.

 

After a bit, she pulled back again and they walked over to the boulder she had been sitting on. Putting her staff next to the boulder, she sat down beside it and curled up next to him as he sat next to her. They talked for a while about different things. Kimiko told him about her and Touma marrying and having three children and how she’d bore Ryo and Seiji as well as Shin and Shu their children. Jun smiled softly as she described her children to him, letting his hand trace light patterns on her hand as they talked. Soon though, they lapsed into a comfortable silence and just sat together and watched as the clouds passed overhead.

 

Finally, Kimiko broke the spell of peacefulness. “Jun…have you seen the others?” she asked softly and he squeezed her hand.

 

“No. I was…busy with something else at the time that I had heard that you and the others were taking on the role of Gate Keepers. You’re the first I’ve come to visit,” he replied softly and she looked at him with a grin.

 

“Who were you busy with, Jun-chan?” she asked teasingly and he flushed and looked down.

 

Mumbling slightly, he responded, “Um…Rajura.” He kept his eyes down and fumbled nervously with the fingers that were laced with his own.

 

But eventually, curiosity overtook him at the reigning silence and he looked up to find himself gazing into approving violet eyes. “Rajura, huh? So you’ve met up with our old friends, have you?” she asked softly and he smiled in relief.

 

“Hai. When…Rajura and Naaza had come here, we….met up,” Jun explained softly and blushed. Kimiko traced a light hand down his cheek and he smiled at her. “We all got to know each other better and then when Anubis came into Heaven…well….Naaza and he started being very close and so Rajura and I kinda…um…” He trailed off, deep red in the face at this point and Kimiko laughed softly.

 

“You became lovers,” she stated matter-of-factly and he grinned at her, nodding. She smiled at him and ruffled his hair lovingly. “Did you think we’d disapprove, baka?” she queried teasingly and he smirked as he grabbed her hand and kissed her palm.

 

“No, I didn’t think you’d think that, oneesan. But it has been so long that I wasn’t sure what to expect,” Jun replied softly and Kimiko smiled up at him.

 

“It has indeed been a while, Jun. So, you and Rajura, ne? That’ll be quite the surprise to the guys,” she declared smilingly and he grinned sheepishly. She stretched against him and snuggled back, sighing.

 

“Kimiko…is it true what I hear?” Jun asked softly after a few minutes of silence. She leaned up and looked at him questioningly. He cleared his throat, then ran his fingers up her arm to her shoulder and fingered the cloak there. “Do you…and the guys….have all new powers?” he asked quietly and she smiled.

 

Standing up, she looked down at him. He watched her, and then felt his jaw drop as the cape came up, expanding slowly until feathers floated down from her revealed wings. “Hai, it’s true. We are able to transform our wings into capes as it were. And our powers allow us to heal any tears in the fabric of Heaven’s barrier,” she explained with an impish grin as one of her wings came forward and brushed gently across his face.

 

He smiled up at her. “Too cool,” he whispered in delight and she laughed softly. Sitting down again, she snuggled next to him, wrapping them both within her wings as they began to talk once more.

 

*~~**~~*

 

In another Gate land, the scene was just as peaceful. Birds chirped happily in the trees and the wind played within the branches of the forest, whistling softly. Suddenly, though, a loud roar broke through the peace. A silver and gray wolf tore through the woods, sniffing the air as it searched for its prey. It stopped in a clearing, ears turning in alert search of the one with whom it was hunting. Suddenly, another roar cut through the air and a scaled creature dove down from the sky. The wolf jumped up, spreading its own silver and blue wings to push it up farther and met the dragon in mid-air. They both roared and started to fight in the air, turning and slashing, biting and snarling as they fought for supremacy. They landed on the ground and leapt at each other once more, clawing and biting, pitting their strength against the other.

 

Rolling on the ground, they wrestled, fighting to be the one on top. Finally, the wolf pinned the dragon beneath him and they panted hard, looking at each other and growling softly. Wings spread a bit as the dragon fought to break the pin, but the wolf didn’t move. The dragon stared up at his captor, eyes narrow, then all of a sudden it leaned up and its powerful jaws closed around the exposed neck.

 

Growling softly, the wolf didn’t move. His body relaxed, indicating defeat. Slowly, the wolf’s body disappeared, melding into a human male. Heero panted softly, his eyes closing over the wolf eyes that were there, then reopened to reveal human eyes of the deepest cobalt blue. He felt the needlepoint tips of the dragon’s teeth against his neck and shivered in desire. The dragon grunted softly in acceptance of his surrender, then the head of the dragon melted away, scales becoming soft creamy flesh with a crown of ebony hair caressing the slender shoulders. The mouth shrank until soft lips were kissing the arched neck, pink tongue licking a light trail down the slender neck to the collarbone. Heero shuddered in pleasure, then moaned softly as those gentle lips pressed to his own in a passionate kiss. Their tongues twined, battling like their bodies had been battling before, only in a dance that was filled with desire…passion.

 

Wufei smiled as he lay back down on the ground and ran his hands up and down Heero’s body, reveling in the taut muscles and sleek body that was above him. He smirked up as Heero arched into the touch, but didn’t move any other way, acknowledging Wufei’s victory. Wufei purred softly as his hands traveled over his lover’s body, tracing every line, groove, and muscle that his fingers found. Heero’s neck arched as he moaned, awash in pleasure as his lover tantalized him. Looking down at Wufei, his darkened eyes pleaded for permission. Wufei ran a proprietary hand up Heero’s chest and ran it through the messy brown locks that tried to shadow the beautiful face and he looked into Heero’s eyes. “Gen wo lai wo de lang ai ren*," he ordered softly and Heero bent his head down and kissed Wufei hungrily.

 

Wufei groaned softly and lifted Heero’s hips up, plunging the Japanese man onto his weeping arousal. Heero cried out in pleasure, back arching as he let his muscles relax and take in the hard member that pushed into him. Wufei grunted softly then moaned as Heero began to move over him, rocking against Wufei’s hips, pushing him farther in. Heero panted softly, bringing his body down to cover Wufei’s as their lips met again in a passion-frenzied battle that mirrored the one happening between their lower bodies. Flipping them over so Wufei was on top, Wufei started to thrust harder into Heero, relishing in the cries of his lover as he hit deep inside with each thrust. Heero reached down and laced his fingers with Wufei’s then brought their hands down and started pumping his own neglected erection in time to the thrusts that were pushing him swiftly over the edge.

 

Blinding light and pleasure crashed through Heero as he came hard, covering their hands with his hot passion. Wufei cried out as well as Heero’s climax triggered his own and he filled Heero with his essence. They collapsed together, panting hard as they spiraled down from their pleasure and held each other close. The land around them returned to peacefulness, as content as their protectors as the two Beast Guardians fell into sated slumber.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The black panther growled softly as he stalked through the forest. His wings were held tight against his body; black melding with the midnight that was his fur. He looked around, violet eyes taking in the surroundings and sniffed the air. ‘There. He’s over there,’ he thought to himself with a feral grin, then stalked over to some bushes.

 

A loud roar was all the warning the panther had as a lion sprang from behind him and tackled him. They rolled on the ground, growling and snarling, biting and clawing at the other as they wrestled for supremacy. A tiger sprang into the melee and the fight increased as they all battled. Wings, claws, and teeth were used in full force as they came together over and over. The tiger and the panther rolled on the ground, when finally, the panther pinned the tiger. Violet eyes glowed with triumph, but then he tensed as teeth clamped lightly around his neck. He growled softly as a body straddled him from behind. Slowly, the panther disappeared and long flowing chestnut hair flowed over pale skin as Duo looked down at the blond beneath him. Quatre grinned up at him and ran a hand up Duo’s chest, playing with the nipples there. Duo groaned softly and his head fell back, moaning as the teeth on his neck turned into soft lips that sucked a light trail down his neck.

 

“So, I’m guessing I’m middle again,” Duo panted out and the two other Guardians chuckled softly.

 

“You wouldn’t have it any other way and you know it,” Quatre whispered huskily as he leaned up and kissed Duo passionately. Duo groaned loudly as Trowa pushed himself into Duo, biting down on the shoulder of the panther guardian. Panting softly as he let himself adjust, Duo looked down at Quatre. Smiling angelically as he spread his legs, Quatre ran a hand tantalizingly up one thigh. Duo found himself groaning again as Trowa gently pushed him down and he felt himself sheathed by Quatre’s hot tight body. Quatre moaned softly, his eyes closing in bliss as he was taken.

 

Trowa waited a minute, then started the slow process of building up to climax with some slow thrusts. Both boys underneath him moaned softly as they met his thrusts, pushing back with their own thrusts as the pace picked up. Trowa grunted every now and then as he thrust into Duo, closing his eyes as the pleasure built within him. Quatre tensed all of a sudden, Duo’s sudden presence on his cock sending him over into climax with a scream. Duo followed closely behind him, filling the blond with his seed as Trowa thrust once more into him and came as well. Pants and moans of sated pleasure floated through the peaceful forest as the three trembled in climax, then collapsed together. Duo and Trowa pulled out of the other, then cuddled together with Quatre in the middle. Putting his head on Quatre’s chest, Duo yawned and mumbled, “I’ve got to learn how you two know where I am.”

 

Quatre chuckled sleepily as Trowa replied with a soft smile, “Why give away all our secrets? Duo chuckled and sighed then joined them in sleep, twined around each other.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Shu sighed softly as he looked up at the sky. Heaven was…Heaven. He smirked at that thought, then sighed again. He looked over from his cliff and saw some people laughing and playing happily in a nearby waterfall. He smiled softly and spread his wings out behind him, stretching them. He looked up as he felt a tingling sensation and then watched with narrowed eyes as a small black hole began to form not far from him. Cracks appeared in the space and a soft hissing cackle was heard as the Earth Guardian stood and faced the fissure. Eyes narrowing more, Shu held his staff up and cried, “Guardian of Earth am I. Call forth the power of rock and soil and close this tear!” A rumbling echoed around him and a bright light flashed from the staff. A column of gold appeared beneath the growing fissure, surrounding it with golden light. Screeches and hisses of pain echoed from the disappearing fissure until it was no more. The column of light faded and Shu smirked as he brought his staff down.

 

Cheers and exclamations of joy floated to the Guardian and he turned and waved to the people he had protected. A little girl came over to him and gave him a wreath of flowers, which he knelt and accepted around his head with a soft smile. She ran away giggling and he stood, watching as she went over to play with some of the other kids. Sighing again, he looked around and frowned.

 

“Something troubles you, my child?” A soft tenor voice wrapped the young Guardian in warmth and Shu turned to it.

 

Shu smiled sadly at Him as He walked over the field and sat down on a boulder and then Shu answered, “I…it’s just been so long since…” Shu sighed in frustration and He laughed softly, then gestured for the Earth Guardian to come and join him.

 

Shu went over and sat down next to Him and He put His arm around Shu’s shoulders. “Since what, my child?” He asked softly and Shu’s head lowered.

 

“Since…I…saw my lovers,” Shu mumbled sadly and picked at his sandal strap.

 

He looked at Shu and asked softly, “Why haven’t you visited them?”

 

Shu looked up at Him and replied, “Because we can’t leave our posts.”

 

He laughed softly and questioned, “Now who told you that?”

 

Shu blinked in confusion. “Don’t…we need to stay at our Gates to make sure Heaven is safe?”

 

He laughed softly again and shook His head. “My child. You can indeed visit your lovers. Be with them. But, you must figure out how,” He declared, then got up gracefully. Shu stared up at Him, then got up as well. He looked at Shu with a soft smile, then hugged him tenderly. Shu buried his face in the soft cloth, then smiled up at Him. Ruffling the Earth Keeper’s hair, He turned away and walked away, disappearing slowly.

 

Shu frowned as he stared at where He had gone. ‘I can visit them…but, I still need to guard my Gate. How do I…do…oh yea!’ He grinned as he finally thought about how his staff was an extension of himself. Picking up his staff, he stabbed it into the ground, then stood back. Steepling his fingers before him, he cried, “Staff of the Gate. Hear me, your master. Guard this realm until my return. Let no darkness enter and let no innocent be harmed.” The staff began to glow a deep burgundy and Shu smirked in satisfaction. Stepping farther back, he looked down at his medallion. It glowed a bright burgundy and the Earth Guardian disappeared in a ball of light.  
  
*~~**~~*

 

Shin looked around the lake he was next to and frowned. ‘I could have sworn I felt someone nearby,’ he thought to himself, then looked back down at the lake. A reflection of his lovers showed in the deep blue depths and he smiled softly. Suddenly, darkness descended upon his vision as his eyes were covered. Tensing, he opened his wings, but a soft chuckle in his ear stopped him.

 

/Don’t hit someone you know unless it’s for a good reason, Shin-aijin./ Shu’s soft touch to Shin’s mind brought a startled gasp from the Water Guardian. Turning in Shu’s arms, Shin stared at Shu’s grinning face.

 

“Shu? But…but HOW?!” Shin asked softly, a trembling hand coming up to caress the chiseled face of his love.

 

Shu grinned and replied, “My staff is watching over my Gate land. I’ve missed you so much, Shin.”

 

Shin’s eyes softened and filled with tears. “I’ve missed you too, anata,” he whispered softly and they kissed tenderly, arms wrapping around each other’s waists as they kissed. Pulling back slightly, Shin took Shu’s hand and led him to the lake, his robes vanishing as he stepped into the water. Shu smiled and joined him, letting the water hold them as they came together in passion.

 

TBC

 

* ‘Gen wo lai wo de lang ai ren’ translates roughly to ‘Come to me, my wolf lover’ Thanks goes to Dracostella for the translation help!!

 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Spirit Guardians pt. 4/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: Not mine, no sue….hehe, besides, like it’d change anything!

Warnings: AU, fantasy, crossover, OC, OOC (slight), yaoi, het, lemon/lime, dark, angst, NCS (later), sap, language.

Rating: R for limey situations

Pairings: all over the scale, but in this one I believe SeijixTouma, DuoxByakuen, Ryo+4 hints.

Note: Thanks to those who have been keeping up with this! Sorry it took so long for the next part! (That’s what I get for doing about 10 fic series at the same time!! -.-;;)

Feedback: Pweety pweese?!

 

‘thoughts’

/telepathic speech/

 

Duo grinned as he watched the boys playing near him. He stretched his black wings up, smirking as they shimmered in the warm sun. He was still tired from his ‘meeting’ with Heero. He usually was. Whenever that guy wanted to play, it usually ended up rough and tumble. But, Duo had to admit that it was great for training. They all had to stay on their toes to protect Heaven from Hell. Snickering at his thoughts, Duo sighed as he watched the kids start a game of tag. ‘Who would have thought the one who used to call himself Shinigami would be protecting Heaven,’ Duo thought to himself and chuckled again.

 

“Duo!! Come play with us!!” some of the kids called to the Panther Guardian and he grinned, standing up and stretching as they came over by him and tugged on his robes and arms, giggling.

 

Duo just grinned as he transformed into his panther form and roared, causing the kids to giggle in delight as they climbed on top of his back. He purred as he spread his wings, then took off at a run, chuckling as the kids giggled and shouted with glee.

 

After a while, they came back to the clearing and the kids slid off his back, watching with wide eyes as he transformed back into his human form before their eyes. Duo smiled to himself. The kids never grew tired of watching him transform. Suddenly, they all looked over and waved as another man came near them, his white cloak flowing behind him gently as he smiled at them. Duo smiled and waved as well. “Byakuen! What brings you to my Realm?” he called out, then turned to the kids. “Alright now. Go off and play,” he ordered gently and shook his head as they protested. “Now I mean it. Go on,” he commanded with a grin, then watched fondly as they went off to play.

 

Byakuen chuckled as he came up next to his fellow Beast Guardian and smiled. His white and black striped hair blew around him in the wind and he brushed a strand behind his ear. “I hope I am not disturbing you, Duo. But I was wondering if we could talk a bit,” the white tiger Guardian asked softly and Duo smiled warmly.   
  


“Sure why not!” Duo replied amiably, then went over by a stream nearby and sat down near the edge. He smiled up at Byakuen as the other man sat next to him and brought his knees up to his chest. Duo leaned back on his hands and asked idly, “So, what’s on your mind, buddy?”

 

Byakuen stared at the water for a minute before asking quietly, “Duo…have you talked to any of the other Guardians?”

 

Duo blinked, then tilted his head as he looked at the other man silently for a moment. Frowning in concern, he responded softly, “No not really. Just me and my…uh lovers.”

 

Byakuen smiled as he looked over at Duo. “It’s ok to say lovers. I’ve known for a long time,” he said softly and Duo felt his heart sadden as he saw the sadness in the brown depths. Byakuen smiled as he looked at Duo, then looked back out at the water.

 

Leaning up a bit and leaning forward on his elbows, Duo sighed, then asked thoughtfully, “Why do you ask?”

 

Byakuen sighed softly and hunched up a bit, looking more vulnerable than Duo had ever seen his fellow Guardian look. “I…knew them in a previous life. I guess….I’m just wondering how they are doing,” he murmured softly as he picked at the grass.

 

Duo watched the other Guardian for a minute, then scooted closer. Wrapping his arm around Byakuen’s waist, the braided Guardian laid his head on the striped haired Guardian’s shoulder. “You miss them, don’t you?” he asked softly and Byakuen nodded once.

 

“We were comrades in arms. And I loved them all,” Byakuen whispered softly as he hugged himself.

 

Duo rubbed a thumb lightly on Byakuen’s waist, then shifted. He pulled the other Guardian close to him and started to rub soothing circles across the Beast Guardian’s back. Byakuen snuggled close to Duo, sighing softly as he relaxed. Duo laid his head against Byakuen’s head as he murmured softly, “You can go and see them, you know. Be with them in the way that you’ve always wanted to be.” Byakuen curled up slightly, but then leaned up, looking into Duo’s eyes sadly. Duo smiled gently then leaned forward, pressing his lips to the other Guardian’s lips in a tender kiss.

 

The rest of the forest watched in silent happiness as the two came together in passion, filling the air with moans of ecstasy.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Touma sighed softly as he flew through the air. He always loved to fly through the clouds, feeling the soft cool moisture feather across his body and his wings. He looked over as he felt a tingling, then hovered in midair. Frowning as he saw a hole crack through the fabric of space, Touma brought up his staff. Clouds swirled around him as he cried out, “I, Touma, Guardian of the Wind and Heavens, call upon my power! Close this tear and protect this Realm!” A blue white light flashed from his staff as the wispy clouds formed webs of their own around the tear, sealing it swiftly, silencing the shrieks and hisses that came from the hole.

 

The light slowly faded and Touma smiled in relief. So much depended on them being there in time to catch the tears before it got too dangerous. Before the Guardians had taken their roles, there had been a barrier that had protected Heaven and its inhabitants. But as the millennia had passed, it had grown steadily weaker, bombarded almost constantly by the forces of Hell. Now, with the Twelve Guardians, Heaven was safe once more. But the Guardians had to always be on guard.

 

Touma sighed again as he floated slowly down to the ground, touching down lightly and gracefully. He folded his wings down, letting them transform into a deep blue cape that shimmered and shifted as it was blown by the wind, then looked around. ‘I feel someone nearby….someone I know. But it can’t be,’ he thought to himself, then blinked as a soft laugh echoed around him.

 

/Touma…you’re losing your touch./ Seiji’s soft tones caressed the Wind Guardian’s mind as the blond Guardian appeared from the shadows.

 

Touma stared for a minute, then ran over to his lover and embraced him. Burying his nose into the blond locks, Touma whispered softly, “But how? We have to guard our Realms.”

 

Seiji laughed softly as he held onto his blue haired lover. “Believe or not, it was Shu who figured it out. We can leave our Realms as long as we have something of ourselves guarding them,” he replied with a soft smile as he caressed a gentle hand down Touma’s cheek.

 

Touma turned his face into the touch, drinking in the feeling as a man parched would guzzle a small bit of much denied water, then looked back at Seiji. Smirking, he commented, “Souka. Your staff. It is guarding your Realm.” Seiji smiled and nodded then sighed softly as Touma pressed needy lips to his own. Their robes quickly vanished as much denied longing took over.

 

After they had sated some of their desire, they lay together, gently caressing the other as their wings covered them. Touma caressed a gentle finger around Seiji’s chest idly as Seiji rubbed a slow path up and down Touma’s back. Leaning up, Touma asked softly, “Have you seen Kimiko or Ryo?”

 

Smirking, Seiji replied, “Hai. I saw Ryo. I thought you should be the first one to see Kimiko…since she was your wife.” Touma smirked and shook his head in amusement, then laid his head back down onto Seiji’s chest.

 

“How is everyone?” Touma asked as he gently stroked Seiji’s chest.

 

Sighing softly, Seiji replied, “They’re all right. As immersed as you and I in our duties. But happy…content now.” Touma nodded silently in acceptance of this, then sighed softly as he cuddled closer. They both drifted off to sleep under the trees.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Quatre smiled softly as he flew through the trees. He could sense another one like him nearby, but he knew it wasn’t one of the Beast Guardians. ‘One of the Elemental Guardians? I hope so! I’d love to meet them!’ he thought to himself, then landed near the edge of the forest, his orange and black wings folding down and transforming into the customary cape. He walked cautiously, then smiled as another young man with raven black hair and piercing blue eyes emerged from the woods as well. The youth smiled back at the blond Guardian, then stuck his hand out.

 

“My name’s Ryo. I’m the Fire Guardian for the Second Gate,” Ryo introduced himself softly, his tiger blue eyes twinkling with curiosity.

 

Quatre’s smile widened and warmed as he took the proffered hand in a firm grip. “My name is Quatre, of the Ninth Gate. I am the Tiger Guardian,” he replied warmly and Ryo’s smile widened.

 

“A Beast Guardian. This is great!” Ryo cried enthusiastically and Quatre laughed.

 

“Oh good! And here I thought my lovers and I were being weird in wanting to meet the other Guardians,” Quatre replied and Ryo took his turn in laughing.

 

They sat down near a waterfall and talked, finding out about the other: their lovers, their past lives, and other important personal details. They both found the other Guardian to be easy going and fun to be around, so, when the time came for parting, they did so hesitantly.

 

Ryo looked down as he fumbled with his staff. “Will I…see you again, Quatre?” he asked softly, not daring to look up.

 

Quatre smiled warmly and placed a gentle finger underneath the raven haired Guardian’s chin, bringing their gazes to lock once more. “I hope so, Ryo. I really do,” Quatre responded quietly and smiled as a relieved smile crossed Ryo’s lips. “Now…go visit your lover Seiji and tell him that the Tiger Guardian sends his regards!” Quatre ordered with a wink and smirked as Ryo nodded. Spreading his red and gold wings, Ryo flew off towards his realm as Quatre watched. ‘Well…that was indeed fun and informative!’ he thought to himself in delight.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Wufei looked around his realm as he walked along, noting with a soft smile the many happy people around him. He smiled down as a little girl wrapped herself around his leg. “Yes, little one?” he asked kindly as he pet her head gently and she smiled adoringly up at him.

 

“Can I have a ride, Wufei? Pweese?” she asked adorably and he chuckled softly. Spreading his wings so the deep green and purple colors shimmered in the sunlight, Wufei picked up the young girl and placed her on his shoulder. She squealed happily and held on to his shoulders and head as he lifted off smoothly. He flew around the treetops at a slow glide for a bit, following her directions with a soft smile on his lips as he carried her.

 

Finally, after a while, he landed delicately and placed her down on the ground. She laughed in delight as she hugged his leg again. “Thank you, Wufei! I love you!” she cried in childlike glee, then ran off to her family.

 

Wufei watched her leave with a soft smile. He really did love the children there in his realm. And since he hadn’t gotten the chance when he had been alive, he took as many opportunities as he could to be with the children. He had talked about it one time with Quatre, satisfied to speak about it with his blond lover. Quatre had lovingly told him about being with his children, happily telling Wufei all of his experiences as the Dragon Guardian asked.

 

Tensing suddenly as he felt a warning tingle, Wufei turned sharp ebony eyes up to see a tear forming fast threads in the space of his realm. He heard some screams of fear intermingling with the hisses and shrieks coming from the tear as he approached the opening. Raising his staff, he plunged it into the earth and crossed his wrists over his chest. “I, Wufei, Dragon Guardian of this Realm, call upon you oh great Heaven! Heal this tear!” he called out and a beam of green laced with purple shot out from his wrist gems, focusing through his staff before forming into dragons that twined their way to the tear. Green flame belched forth, following the cracks to their source and surrounding it. Shrill shrieks and hisses faded slowly from the tear as it was sealed and the flame faded.

 

Wufei smiled smugly as he uncrossed his wrists then grabbed his staff. He smiled as he looked over at where some cheering was and stumbled a bit as the little girl from before attached herself firmly to his waist. He smiled gently at her and ran a gentle hand through her hair. “It’s allright, little one. You are safe now,” he whispered gently and she smiled adoringly up at him. He looked up and smiled, proud to have protected them.

 

TBC

 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Spirit Guardians pt. 5/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: Same old sad stuff…not mine, all theirs, no sue, not worth it!

Warnings: Same as before basically. Darker in this with some elusions to het lemon.

Rating: R for limey situations and such…

Pairings: Vary…not that much in here 'cept for eluded SeijixOC, ToumaxOC, 1+OC

Note: Thankies to all who’ve read so far! I’m kinda going all over the place in my series, so if you are waiting for another part to another project I’m working on, rest assured it will be up soon! The plot starts forming now from here on out….

Feedback: very much appreciated if you want other fics done! *looks innocent*

 

‘thoughts’

/telepathic speech/

~~**~~ flashback

 

The forests of the First Realm were alive with the sounds of life, surrounding the Life Elemental Guardian, Kimiko, as she walked through them. Her thoughts were on earlier that day, when she and Seiji had been together.

 

~~**~~

 

Kimiko sat quietly on a boulder, watching the young girls that were running through the meadows. Suddenly, her vision became black as hands covered her face and she gasped in surprise, stiffening defensively. A soft chuckle breathed into her ear and she relaxed. /You used to never be so tense around me, beloved./

 

/Seiji…is it really you?/ she asked softly and the hands dropped slowly to her shoulders, then forward to pull her closer.

 

/Hai…It’s me, aijin,/ Seiji replied softly and she turned in his arms. Their lips met in a soft kiss, deepening swiftly as they held each other close. Spreading his wings, Seiji gently floated up, carrying her to a secluded clearing.

 

~~**~~

 

Kimiko smiled softly as she remembered making love to Seiji for hours. None of the others except for Touma knew that she and Seiji had talked in their past life of marrying. But, when she had gotten unexpectedly pregnant with Touma’s baby, that had ended that dream. Neither had resented the occurrence, but had always wondered if they had been meant to be together. She smiled sadly, then looked up as she realized that she was near the edge of her realm and stopped. Frowning, she peered into the opposing woods, feeling someone approach.

 

As she watched, a large silver and blue wolf appeared slowly, its silver lined wings folded neatly along its broad back. It looked at her with piercing cobalt blue eyes and they stared at each other. Suddenly, the wolf stretched out its wings and morphed, standing before her. She blinked, then grinned as she found herself staring at a slender young man with tousled brown hair, dressed in silver and blue robes. He held a staff that was silver and blue entwined ending in a wolf’s head with a lapis lazuli stone within it that matched the medallion and armbands.

 

He looked her over, then said softly, “You must be an Elemental Guardian.”

 

She smiled at him and replied, “My name is Kimiko, the Nature Guardian. You must be a Beast Guardian.”

 

He nodded and stepped forward a bit, saying, “I am Heero, the Wolf Guardian of the Twelfth Gate.” She smiled and bowed to him, receiving a bow and slight smile in return.

 

“Hmm…don’t talk much, do you?” Kimiko commented and grinned as she got a small smile for her efforts.

 

Heero sat down next to a tree and asked, “Do you know one named Byakuen?”

 

Kimiko looked at him sharply then looked down sadly. “Hai…he was a comrade of ours back in our last life. He died before I could get to him and heal him,” she answered and choked slightly on some tears.

 

Smiling softly, Heero responded, “I see. He wants you to know that he sends his regards.”

  
Looking up in surprise, Kimiko stared at the Wolf Guardian. “Nani?” she whispered softly.

 

Chuckling, Heero explained, “He is the White Tiger Guardian of the Seventh Gate. He’s talked to me about you. He misses all of you, but isn’t certain if he should talk to you or not.”

 

Kimiko just stared at him for a minute, then smiled joyously. ‘He’s here! In Heaven…a Guardian like the rest of us!’ she thought in joy. She went over to the Wolf Guardian and took his hand, squeezing it in gratitude. He smirked at her and nodded, then got up. With a small bow, he walked away, morphing into his wolf form as he went into the forests of his Realm.

 

Smirking as she watched him go off, Kimiko shook her head in amusement. “I wonder if all of the Beast Guardians are as formal and solitary…” she wondered aloud, then snickered as she turned back towards her own woods, heading for the clearing that the young girls had been playing in.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Touma sighed in bliss as he soared among the clouds. He dove down, grinning as a bunch of boys waved at him as he passed over their heads. They reminded him so much of his children and grandchildren sometimes. He soared back up again and let his mind wander back a bit, remembering his reunion with his beloved Kimiko. Her surprise had been precious, about as much as his own when Seiji had shown up out of no where. He smiled as he remembered just how much she had missed him and had shown it. He still remembered her hot kisses, her tender gasps of pleasure, and how she felt around him as they had moved over and over again to pleasure. Sighing softly in remembered bliss, Touma decided to go and visit her again and started a slow flight to his love’s realm.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko smiled as she made another rose bush grow before the delighted girls. She had been doing this for a while, helping them to make flower wreaths and crowns with different flowers. Their delight brought a smile to the Guardian’s face as she watched them pick the different colored blooms, weaving the thornless stems together into a rose crown and placing it on her head with soft giggles. She smiled at them and bowed her head in thanks, delighting in the soft fragrance.

 

Suddenly, she sat up straight, her senses tingling strongly as she looked around. The girls looked at her in confusion, then gasped as a strange shimmering grew on the horizon. A soft cackling emerged as the black doorway grew before them. Kimiko stood up quickly, bringing her staff before her as she ordered over her shoulder, “Go quickly! I will take care of this!”

 

The girls nodded and got up, running away, sobbing in fear as Kimiko faced the unnatural tear. ‘This is beyond a tear…it’s a doorway of immense power,’ she thought in concern, then frowned. Raising her staff high, she called out, “I, Kimiko, Nature Guardian, call upon Heaven to aid me in guarding this realm!” A bolt of green and gold surrounded her then shot out from the diamond jewel in her staff, hitting the doorway and surrounding it. A bright glow flashed, temporarily blinding the Guardian, then faded.

 

Kimiko sighed in relief as she looked at the area, then gasped in shock. The doorway had increased in size, and increased even more as she watched. A tentacle of darkness shot out, grabbing her by the wrist and she cried out in surprise. More tentacles shot out as she struggled, wrapping around her waist, neck, and legs. She gasped sharply as she fell to the ground hard and was dragged slowly towards the portal. She flapped her wings, trying to get some leverage as she panicked. She looked over and saw where her staff had fallen and reached for it. Another tentacle wound down her arm, holding her back as she fought to grab her staff before she was out of reach. She cried out in fear as the staff got further and further out of her reach and she looked over her shoulder. A soft cackle was heard as a pair of glowing eyes showed. She gasped in fear, then increased her struggles.

 

Desperate, she cried out, “Staff of Life…AID ME!!” The staff flew to her reaching hand and she quickly turned onto her back, aiming the gem at the portal. There was one attack that all of the Guardians knew…and used it as a last resort.

 

“KONTAN HIDAMA*!!” she shouted, shooting out a white fireball straight at the portal. A shriek was heard as it exploded then imploded swiftly. Breathing heavily, Kimiko lay on her back as she tried to figure what had just happened. She stood up slowly, leaning heavily on her staff, then turned and started to walk away.

 

But, she stopped suddenly and looked back in amazed fear as the portal came back, stronger than ever. She backed up hastily, opening her wings and made to take flight, but tentacles shot out and wrapped around her. She screamed as she struggled while getting dragged closer and closer to the evil portal.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Touma flew along, then gasped as he stopped in midair, eyes wide. He could feel an incredible amount of evil energy coming from the First Realm…Kimiko’s realm. Suddenly, he heard her scream and frowned in determination as he flew along, heading for where he knew her to be. He gasped again as he saw the Life Guardian struggling to free herself from a demon that held her and was pulling her towards a portal. Diving down, he thrust his staff in front of him. “Staff of the Heavens, aid me!” he cried out and a blue beam shot out, dissolving through the darkness.

 

Kimiko struggled to get away, but shrieked as she was grabbed again. “Touma!! Help me!!” she screamed as she reached out for him.

 

“Kimiko! Hold on!!” he shouted as he ran to her aid, grabbing at her hand as he slashed at the seemingly endless tentacles. Suddenly, a blast shot out from the portal and hit Touma squarely, sending him flying backwards.

 

“TOUMA!!” Kimiko screamed, her struggles frantic as she was pulled into the portal.

 

“KIMIKO!!” Touma cried out as he got up. They reached out to each other, but she vanished inside the portal with a scream of terror and cackles of laughter floating out as the portal disappeared. Touma stared at the place where she had disappeared, then sank to his knees. His arms wrapped around his waist as he threw his head back and screamed in anguish. “KIMIKO!!”

 

TBC

 

*note= Kontan Hidama means ‘soul fireball’ roughly. The attack uses their own life energy and is incredibly powerful (obviously not powerful enough here.)

 


End file.
